le soleil et l'univers
by Lucky Wilbury
Summary: Sage confie à Elena un enfant orphelina royaume des ombres 'Bonnie', c'est une hybride... Et Si Damon devenait son tuteur ? Cerésumé craint je sais mais venez lire !
1. Chapter 1

**Me revoilà our une nouvelle histoire ! ^^ Je sais j'ai beaucoup de retard avec ''toi moi et notre famille'' mais il y a une raison : Le chapitre que j'avais écrit était beaucoup trop mauvais...:( J'ai donc pris l'initiative de le réécrire et il sera poster dans 2 semaines promis ^^**

**Et puis sinon je vais vous faire un résumé de quoi parleras cette fiction...:**

**Sage confie à Elena un enfant orphelina royaume des ombres ''Bonnie'' , c'est une hybride... Et Si Damon devient son tuteur ?**

**Voilà ! Bon après il faut que je vous précise quelque chose : Dans chaque chapitre, Bonnie vieilli d'un an, mais ne vous inquiétez pas car à 17 ans (vers le 17ème chapitre) Elle gardera cette âge beaucoup plus longtemps pour faire durer l'histoire et aussi parce que je veux faire en sort que sa vie soit vraiment géniale surtout ses 17 ans ! ****...Et en tout il y aura une trentaine de chapitre ^^ ou peut-être 40 ! :) Puis Elena est gentille dans mon histoire, je ne veux pas d'une peste de service :( Puis il n'y a aucune histoire entre elle et Damon car elle sera amoureuse de Stefan et personne d'autre !**

**Sinon ça m'énerve de mettre je ne possède pas... Parce que je trouve ça inutile et que de toute façon tout le monde sais que je ne suis pas L.J Smith ou un autre auteur ou Julie Plec...Bordel c'est quoi ce délire de mettre ça ! Mais puisqu'il le faut :**

**Je ne possède pas vampire diaries tout d'abbord parce que je ne m'appelle pas Lisa...enfin si je m'appelle Lisa mais pas Lisa Jane ! Et que...Bref je possède rien !**

* * *

Elena marchait dans les rues sinistre du royaume des ombres. Ses cheveux bloncs lisse flottaient à cause du vent. Et ses yeux bleus cherchèrent Sage du regard. Ce dernier l'avait appelée pour lui faire par d'une grande nouvelle ! Elle espèrait que se serait important, car aujourd'hui, c'était la saint-valentin et ce fameux 14 fevrier elle aurait voulut le passer avec Stefan. Mais Elena Gilbert n'était pas une égoïste ça non ! Alors elle pourrait attendre l'an prochain. Puis, de toute façon Stefan et elle aurait bien le temps d'en profiter demain !

Stefan Salvatore était le petit copain d'Elena Gilbert. C'était un vampire doux et beau avec ses yeux verts et ses cheveux bruns. Il avait un frère aîné lui aussi vampire : Damon Salvatore. Un courreur de jupon égoïste et lâche qui était déséspéré que Katherine la soeur jumelle d'Elena l'ait quitté. Elena considérait Damon comme un frère et avait tenté tant bien que mal de le faire rencontrer une fille. Mais ce dernier ne faisait aucun effort pour se changer les idées. Puis comme si ça ne suffisait pas, Katherine lui faisait encore plus mal en rejetant la faute sur Damon ! Nan mais quelle garce !

Puis Il y avait aussi Mrdith Sulez la belle brune aux yeux gris qui était elle aussi un vampire qui sortait avec Matt un blondinet aux yeux bleus que Damon appelaient ''Blatt'' ce qui avait dont de l'enerver. Ensuite il y avait Alaric Saltzman un brun aux yeux bruns et Célia Logan une brune aux yeux verts. Ils s'étaient tout deux fillancés ! Puis bien sûr ils étaient des vampires...Et finalement Caroline une blondinette aux yeux bleus qui était elle aussi un vampire et elle était en couple avec Tyler Smallwood un garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bruns. Sauf que lui, c'était un loup-guarou. Et la dernière personne du groupe était Mme Flowers ! Une femme âgée mais immortelle (Ce n'est pas un vampire !) qui abritait le groupe chez elle.

Elena sortit de ses pensées quand quelqu'un l'appela :

-Elena ! S'exclama Sage. Contente de te voir !

Elena allait dire de même mais elle perdit sa voix quand elle apperçut un bébé dans les bras de Sage. La jeune vampire était surprise.

-C'est pas le mien ! Déclara Sage

Elena regarda Sage bizzarement en se disant qu'il avait peut-être kidnnapé le bébé !

-Lâche-la ! Ordonna Elena

Le jeune homme n'obéit pas et se contenta d'expliquer son histoire à son amie :

-Voici Bonnie Mccullough. Elle est née il y a trois petite heures et ses parents sont...Morts. Et je ne l'ait pas volée !

La blonde soupira de soulagement avant de reprendre la conversation :

-Oui et tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Demanda Elena

Sage lui tendit le bébé et partit. Mais Elena lui courrut après en faisant attention de ne pas faire tombrer Bonnie.

-Sage !

Ce dernier s'arrêta et dit :

-Je ne sais pas m'occuper d'un bébé !

-Tu crois que je le sais moi ? S'exclama Elena

-Cette gamine est sage comme tout ! Elle pleure presque pas et regarde comme elle est belle !

La blonde regarda Bonnie de plus près, elle avait des yeux magnifiques ! D'un bruns pétillant et chocolat en plus ! Puis c'était une rouquine...Elle avait une peaun douce comme de la soie !

-Ce sont qui ses parents ? Enfin...C'était qui ? Demanda Elena

-Ses parents étaient un démon et un ange, ils n'avaient pas le droits de s'aimer et après l'accouchement, la mère est morte tuée. Et le père aussi. Ils s'appelaient Célia Bennett et John Mccullough. Puis ils veulent aussi tuer Bonnie mais je l'aie prise avec moi...S'il-te-plaît Elena ! Supplia Sage

Elena regarda Bonnie avant d'ajouter :

-Je ressemblerais à Katherine si je n'acceptait pas ! Dit-elle en souriant

Sage sautait de joie. En trois heures il avait sauvé une vie. Mais il s'arrêta et s'adressa à Elena :

-Elle a une particularité...C'est...une hibryde. Sorcière, ange, démon, loup, vampire...Et elle peut grandir comme une humaine.

_C'est Tyler et Mme Flowers qui vont être content..._Pensa la blondinette. Car Tyler se sentait seul parce qu'il était le seul loup du groupe et Mme Flowers, la seule sorcière.

-Et comment fonctionne ses...pouvoirs ? Demanda Elena

-Elle en aura une tonne ! Commença Sage. Côté Démon/Vampirea donne lui du sang une fois par semaine, mais ce qui calmerait sa faim serait de la chaire...Animall ou humaine...Bref ! Elle peut se transformer en toute sort d'animal et elle peut courir aussi vite que nous. Elle a aussi de la force et j'ai aucune info sur le reste...Côté loup bah elle peut se transformer ! Puis en se qui concerne les scorcières...Je suis sûre que la magie sera un jeux d'enfants pour elle. Et dans le sens de l'ange, elle peut avoir les cinqus sens...ciel terre feu eau forêt. Ect...Puis sinon elle grandira en tant qu'humaine/Hibryde. Mais si elle parvient à être tuer elle deviendra une imortelle définitivement !

-Wow ! Et ses pouvoirs ils se dévlopperont ?

-Oui...Répondit Sage. Je dois y aller prends soins d'elle !

Elena voulut le retenir mais il partit sans qu'elle ne l'apperçoive ! _Bon, ma chérie on vas y aller _Pensa Elena, elle fut surprise de voir le bébé hocher la tête pour dire oui. Alors comme ça elle pouvait lire dans les pensées ? Géniale ! Elena sourit et s'en alla vers ''le monde humain''.

* * *

Damon descendit les escaliers après avoir bu son verre de bourbon. Il fut néanmoins surpris de voir Stefan couché sur le divan du salon sans Elena. _Moi qui croyait qu'ils adoraient se coller toutte la journée, surtout la journée des amoureux ! _Se dit Damon avant de se moquer de Stefan

-Bah alors petit-frère, ta belle est sortit le jour de la saint-valentin ? Ricana-t-il

-Elle est sortit. Avertit Stefan

-Pourquoi ?

Stefan ne répondit pas, car Elena arriva avec quelque chose dans les bras :

-Tu me promets de pas criser, mais...

La blonde fut coupé par des pleures de bébé.

-T'as emmener un humains ici ! S'exclama Damon

-Mais non ! Je vais vous expliquer...

**Trente minutes plus tards après les expliquations d'Elena**

-Elle peut rester ! Dit Stefan en souriant à sa belle.

-Géniale ! Mme Flowers m'a dit qu'elle avait un vieux berceau dans une chambre d'ami, je vais insaller Bonnie !

Quand Elena sortit de la pièce Damon se tourna vers son frère et l'engueula :

-Bouffon ! Hurla-t-il. On va faire quoi avec une créature cannibale ici !

Stefan voulut retorquer mais Damon monta se coucher. Malheureusement pour lui, le vampire aux cheveux noirs apperçut Elena sortir de sa chambre sans la ''chose'' dans les bras.

-Tu l'as installée dans ma chambre ! Accusa Damon

-C'était là que se trouvait le berceau. Et puis il vaut mieux qu'elle dorme dans une chambre avec quelqu'un de célibataire parce que Stefan et moi...

-Epargne-moi les détailles. Grogna Damon en rentrant dans sa chambre.

* * *

Bonnie se trouvait dans un berceau et se demandait où était la fille qui l'avait mise ici. Elle avait peur toute seule dans le noir. Tout ce que voulait le bébé était une petite berceuse ou de quoi faire de la lumière. Soudain, la rouqine entendit un craquement, c'était peut-être un monstre ou quelqu'un qui lui voulait du mal ? Mais il n'y avait personne. Pour couronner le tout, la peau de la rouquine était un glaçon ! Il lui fallait une couverture et vite ! Puis elle entendit un craquement encore une fois. Puis elle se mis à hurler et pleurer de peur !

Damon qui était installer sur le lit à côté du berceau se mit à grogner _Cette idiote pourrait pas se taire ? Pourquoi elle pleure comme une cruche ?_ Se demanda Damon. Après 10 minutes les pleures de ''la choses'' étaient encore présente dans la pièce. Damon décida de se lever...

Bonnie avait décidément l'intention de pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'on s'occupe d'elle. Et elle fut ravie de voir une lumière allumé et quelqu'un s'approcher de son berceau. Malgré ça elle continuait de pleurer. Puis soudain, elle apperçut l'homme au-dessus de son berceau, il avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux minuit. Il l'a pris dans ses bras et elle commençait à se calmer un peu. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui elle l'adorait ! C'était son sauveur et à cet instant précis, il était devenu le centre de son univers.

Damon, lui, berçait Bonnie dans ses bras _Finalement elle est mignonne _Pensa-t-il en la regardant _Elle est adorable !_ Se corrigea-t-il en souriant. Et Bonnie était devenu son soleil, celle qui fait tourner son univers. Comment avait-il pu éprouver de la haine pour cette petite fille ce n'était qu'un bébé ! Damon la reposa dans son berceau et se coucha sur son lit.

-Reste calme mon pinson, Damon est là...Dit-il tendrement.

Le reste de la nuit, Bonnie dormait bien, car elle savait que Damon serait là en cas de problème. Mais Damon ne parvenait pas à trouver le someil, il avait trop peur que quelqu'un vienne dans la chambre et prenne son soleil. Il se leva de son lit sans faire de bruit, pour ne pas réveiller son petit ange et se dirigea vers le berceau, il s'assit à côté de lui et chercha la main de Bonnie. Quand il l'eut trouver il l'a saisit et la mis dans la sienne. Comme ça , il saurait que Bonnie va bien et qu'elle est à côté de lui...C'est dingue ! Il s'était pris d'affection pour elle en 2 heures seulement !

Bonnie et Damon dormirent paisiblement, côte à côte l'un de l'autre.

* * *

Le lendemain Elena se réveilla en panique ! En effet Bonnie avait disparut et Damon aussi ! Elle avait avertit tout le groupe de venir et leur avait parlé de Bonnie.

-Wow Cette gamine doit être adorable. S'extatia Caroline

-C'est pour ça qu'on doit la retrouver ! S'exclama Elena. Mme Flowers pourriez-vous nous aider ?

-En fait Damon est parti avec la petite ce matin...

-L'enfoiré ! S'écria Elena

* * *

-Et ça ? Demanda Damon en montrant à Bonnie un T-shirt rose.

Elle hocha la tête un souriant. Aujourd'hui, Damon allait acheter à Bonnie : Des vêtements, des jouets, des meubles. Il avait déjà tout acheté et à présent c'était le moment de payer à sa manière. Une fois sortit du magazin, il croisa une jeune femme assez jolie qui commença à le draguer :

-Votre femme vous envoie souvent faire une promenade avec...

-Bonnie. Répondit Damon pas très interessé par la femme.

Bonnie ne l'aimait pas vraiment en plus, et chaque fois qu'elle s'approchait de Damon elle avait envie de la griffer, l'occasion se présenta lorsque la femme s'approcha de Bonnie. Mais cette dernière la griffa et une minuscule raie de sang s'échappa de la jeune femme étonné. Surtout en regardant les yeux de Bonnie :

-Elle avait pas des yeux bruns avant ? Maintenant ils sont...noirs.

Damon regarda les yeux de Bonnie et dit :

-Non ils sont noirs de nature...Ma femme m'attend veuillez m'excuser.

Damon s'éloingna et s'approcha de sa ferrari noir en regardant Bonnie de plus près, elle avait l'air d'avoir faim...La réponse fut confirmé quand Bonnie commença à pleure. En fait, elle avait plutôt soif !

Damon l'embrassa sur le front ce qui eut pour effet de faire arrêter ses pleurs. Pour Damon, entendre les larmes de Bonnies étaient la choses la plus affreuses du monde. Il avait l'impression que c'était sa faute si elle allait mal et il détestait cette sensation. Il avait l'impression que Bonnie ne l'aimerait plis pour de bon ! Et jamais cela ne devrait se produire. JAMAIS !

Il installa son soleil dans le siège auto et se mit à la place du conducteur : Prochaine déstination, la maison !

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit dévoilant Damon et Bonnie. Elena soupira de soulagement et saisit Bonnie dans ses bras. Cette dernière fondit en larmes car elle voulait les bras de Damon.

-De quel droit tu prend une petite fille qu'on M'A confié à MOI ? Elle n'a que un jour ! S'exclama Elena en serrant Bonnie qui continuait de crier.

-Elena tu as 17 ans, j'en ai 20 et je suis donc plus âgé que toi et je suis le tuteur de Bonnie.

Elena écarquilla les yeux suivie du groupe.

-Toi ? le...le tuteur d'un petit ange comme ça ? Demanda Caroline

-Tu m'a bien entendu et d'ailleurs elle s'entend parfaitement bien avec MOI. Précisa Damon

Elena continuait de bercer Bonnie pour qu'elle arrête de pleurer et de crier. Mais rien ne faisait effet ! Pas même les câlins ni les petits bisous.

-Comment tu la calme alors ? Interrogea Elena

Même si sa fierté allait prendre un gros coup elle préférait demander à Damon une solution pour que Bonnie arrête de pleurer !

-Et bien...Elle veut que je la prenne dans mes bras ! Déclara Damon très fière de lui

Tout le monde se mit à rire dans la salle mais Elena arrêta quand Bonnie se mit à se débattre pour se détacher de ses bras. Le tout en pleurant encore ! Mais Elena tendit Bonnie à Damon en souriant car elle savait bien que Bonnie pourrait attaquer Damon et que c'était sûrement ça qu'elle voulait !

Mais elle effaça son sourire quand elle vit Bonnie se blottir contre les bras doux du vampire. Et encore pire ! Elle avait arrêter de pleurer et d'hurler !

-Tu vois ces perdant Mon petit pinson ? Demanda Damon à son soleil. Eh bien il ne mérite même pas que tu les regardes !

Bonnie sourit. Ce qui eut pour effet de faire sourire tout le monde.

-Je vais la nourir ! Dit Damon

-Te dérange pas je peux le faire. Dit Caroline en s'approchant de Bonnie

-Non. Déclara Damon

-Pourquoi non ? Demanda Blondie

-Tu risque de tâcher ses vêtements !

-Pas du tout ! Je suis une fille et suis donc plus soignée que toi !

-Oui mais tu es bête et je suis donc plus intelligent que toi !

-Connard !

-En plus tu es grossière devant la petite !

-C'est toi qui parle de grossierté ?

-Tout à fait et maintenant je vais la nourir !

Damon se dirigea vers la cuisine suivit de Caroline, installa Bonnie sur sa chaise haute toute neuve et il alla prendre un biberon rempli de sang, mais Caroline lui sasit le biberon des mains et alla vers Bonnie pour la nourrir. Malheureusement, Bonnie refusa d'avaler une seule gorgée de sang.

-Elle aime pas le sang ? Demanda Caroline

Damon prit le biberon et le tendit à Bonnie qui l'avala sans problème sous les yeux étonné de Caroline...

-Moi qui croyais que le grand Damon Salvatore ne toucherait pas un seul gosse de sa vie ! Dit-elle.

-Bonnie est plus qu'un simple enfant ! Rétorqua Damon

-Je m'en fiche...Elle reste adorable ! J'ai hâte qu'elle grandisse et qu'on aille faire du shopping ensemble !

-Tu me la transforme pas en toi sinon...Prévînt Damon

-Pfff ! Râla Caroline

* * *

**4 mois plus tards...**

-Elle est trop mignionne ! S'exclama Caroline en jouant avec Bonnie sous le regard heureux de Damon.

Après deux mois de disputes, Damon avait enfin accepté le fait que Bonnie puisse jouer avec quelqu'un d'autre. Bonnie aussi avait dut faire un grand effort pour ça. Mais elle n'avait jamais été séparé plus que 2 heures sans Damon. Donc aucun problème.

Tout à coup Bonnie s'arrêta de jouer. Et se mit à pleurer.

-T'as quoi ? Demanda Caroline à la rouquine qui pleura de plus belle.

-On vient de la laver, de lui changer sa couche et de la nourrir...Dit Damon

Il s'approcha de Bonnie et la prit dans ses bras mais elle continuait de pleurer. Damon se sentait coupable de ne rien pouvoir faire d'autre. Mais il sourit quand il apperçut quelque chose...

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ? Demanda Caroline

-Ma petite princesse fait ses dents ! s'exclama Damon

Caroline sauta dans tout les sens ! Depuis le temps qu'elle attendait ça !

-J'ai hâte qu'elle commence à marcher ! S'exclama-t-elle

-Oui moi aussi ! Mais en attendant je vais lui masser la gencive !

-Ouais,...Quoi ?

-Ca a un effet passe-douleur chez les enfants

-Ah Ok...

Damon commença à masser les gencives de Bonnie qui s'arrêta immédiatement de pleurer.

-Il faudra que j'aill acheter un anneau de dentition. (objet pour enlever la douleur quand un gosse fais ses dents). Dit Damon

-Oui...mais elle aura des crocs comme nous, puisque c'est un hybride

-T'a raison ! Je lui apprendrais à contrôler sa faim plus tards. Mais pour l'instant elle n'a attaqué personne, elle se métrise plutôt bien ! J'ai essayer de lui donner du sang animal mais elle refuse d'y goûter...En même tant c'est dégueulasse le sang animal...Je la comprend.

-Oui je l'ai vu recracher le sang de boeuf à la figure de Stefan quand il a tenté de lui en fair boire. Ricana Caroline. En parlan de vampire...Où est passé Katherine ?

-Aucune idée...Ca fait longtemps que je pense plus à elle...

-Combien de temps ?

-Quatre mois, l'âge de Bonnie.

-En plus elle est née le jour de la saint-valentin. Dit Caroline en souriant

-Oui. Dit Damon. Dans huit mois c'est son anniversaire et dans quattre mois elle saura parler !

-Ca passe vite le temps ! S'exclama Caroline. Maintenant que Bonnie est là je m'en rends compte.

Damon sourit tout en continuant de masser le petite gencive de Bonnie...

* * *

Matt, Damon, Alaric, Tyler, et Stefan s'occupaient de Bonnie pendant que les filles étaient au cinéma. Ils étaient en train de regarder un film d'action et Bonnie était blotti contre Damon comme d'habitude

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que Bonnie fait déjà ses dents, j'avais cinq mois quand j'ai fas les miennes. Dit Matt

-Moi je suis sûr que son premier mots sera...Blatt ! Vu que Damon le répète à longueur de temps. Dit Alaric

-Pas du tout ! Rétorqua Damon. Ce ne sera pas son premier mots

-Il y a un jaloux dans la pièce ! Ricana Stefan

-Damon le pédophile ! S'exclama Tyler

Damon n'y prêta pas attention et embrassa endrement le front de sa princesse. Les garçons rigolaient bien jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un viennent interrompre la soirée :

-Une soirée entre garçon ! Se moqua Katherine.

-Oui donc dégage. Dit Tyler

-Non puisque vous avez inviter un bébé qui est une fille donc je peux rester.

-Non puisque toi t'es une salope ! Dit Damon en espérant que Bonnie soit endormie pour qu'elle n'entendent pas ça.

-NE ME TRAÎTE PAS COMME CA ! Hurla Katherine assez forts pour que Bonnie puisse l'entendre et se réveiller.

Katherine voulut gifler Damon mais elle sentit des crocs se planter dans sa main, pas ceux de Damon, mais ceux de la gamine ! Comment une fille de quelques mois pouvait être aussi violente ? Katherine commençait à avoir mal et essaya d'enlever sa main mais Bonnie était tenace ! Alors Katherin pris les chose en main et gifla Bonnie qui enleva ses dents et hurla de douleur !

A ce moment précis, Damon fut en mode alerte. Et poussa Katherin violemment tout en berçant Bonnie

-Je t'interdis de toucher ou approcher Bonnie. T'as compris ? Grogna Damon

-Je m'en vais ! S'exclama Katherine !

Une fois la garce partie Damon regarda Bonnie qui avait cessé de pleurer. Damon examina son visage _C'est bon, elle n'a pas de marque..._Se dit Damon en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Mais en regardant le bouche de Bonnie, il y avait du sang, celui de Katherine.

-Bonnie à des crocs ! S'exclama Matt

-Tu pense...qu'elle peut se nourir comme un enfant maintenant ? Demanda Stefan

-On attendra pour ça...Dit Damon en essuyant les lèvres de Bonnie.

* * *

**5 mois plus tards...**

Elena était en train de laver Bonnie et une fois le travaille finit, elle l'habilla avec une robe rose qu'elle lui avait acheté. C'était dingue comme Bonnie grandisait ! Ses cheveux étaient devenus longs à présent, son visage était devenu en forme de coeur et elle avait pris quelques centimètres. Bonnie était magnifique pour un bébé.

Bonnie adorait Elena et pourtant aujourd'hui elle avait décidé de faire la tête. Parce que pour une fois de sa vie elle allait être confronté à la pire des choses qui puissent lui arriver : Damon passera la journée sans elle ! Et tout ça à cause d'Alaric même si elle l'adorait Bonnie pensait que c'était de la faute d'Alaric.

**Flashback**

**Une semaine auparavant :**

_Damon était en train de jouer avec Bonnie quand Alaric débarqua et dit :_

_-T'es toujours collé à elle comme un éman !_

_-Pas du tout ! Rétorqua Damon **Quoique...**Pensa-t-il._

_-Alors je te défi de passer tout une journée sans elle ! _

_Bonnie écarquilla les yeux. Une journée ! NON ! Il dira sûrement non !_

_Damon trembla légèrement...Une journée c'était brusque mais il pris son courage et dit :_

_-Ok demain toi moi Tyler Stefan et Blatt au Grill !_

_Bonnie commença immédiatement à faire la tête_

**Fin du flashback**

-Bonnie chérie ! C'est inutile de faire la tête ! Va dire au revoir à Damon.

Elena prit Bonnie dans ses bras et se dirigea vers l'entrée où Damon boutonnait sa chemise. elle posa Bonnie par terre en face de Damon..Bonnie le regarda en continuant de lui faire la tête

_C'est ma faute ! J'aurais pas du dire oui maintenant elle va me haïr_ Pensa Damon.

-Mon petit pinson. Commença Damon en s'agenouillant. Je suis désolé ! Mais j'ai promis à Alaric !

Bonnie détourna son regard.

-Je t'aime comme un fou ! Et jamais je ne préfèrerait quelqu'un à toi. Je t'aime ! Dit-il sincèrement

Damon se leva et se dirigea vers la porte et ce qu'il vit le surprit. Bonnie avait fais son tout premier pas ! Pour se diriger vers Damon et s'accrocher à lui. ELLE TENAIT DEBOUT TOUE SEULE ! Elena rgarda Bonnie complètement heureuse. Bonnie, elle, se cramponnait à Damon très fort pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'en aller !

Damon s'étonna de ne plus arriver à marcher. Les pouvoirs de Bonnie augmantais de jour en jour. Dont sa force. Elena essayait tant bien que mal de détacher Bonnie de la jambe de Damon mais elle n'y parvenait pas.

Damon prit les choses en main et saisit Bonnie dans ses bras. Et lui dit :

-Ma petite princesse je t'aime tu le sais, mais je dois y aller...Promis, ce soir quand je rentre, je viendrais de faire un bisous. En attendant entraîne toi à marcher ! Dit Damon en souriant et l'embrassant partout !

Quand Damon fut partit, Bonnie ressentit un grand vide...Loin de lui, toute la lumière dissparaîssait. Plus rien n'était pareil. Si un jour Damon mourrait, ce serai la fin du monde ! Stefan dit souvent que Damon n'a pas toujours été doux et gentil mais peut-importe ! Le passé c'était le passé et le présent, le présent.

Bonnie décida donc de marcher jusqu'au retour de Damon du haut de ses 9 mois, la rouquine se sentait seule sans son prince

* * *

Pendant deux heures Alaric et Stefan rigolaient avec Tyler et Matt. Pendant ce temps, Damon boudait dans son coin, en ce moment il pouvait être avec Bonnie et tout ça à cause d'Alaric il ne pouvait pas la voir !

Damon sortit son portable et composa le numéro de la maison. Mais Alaric lui arracha le portable des mains :

-Tu allait appeler Bonnie ! Accusa-t-il

-C'est plus fort que moi ! J'ai besoin de savoir comment elle va ! S'exclama Damon

-Bonnie est comme une drogue pour toi. Déclara Stefan

-Elle avait l'aire si triste quand je suis parti ! Et dire qu'elle vient de faire ses pas !

-Elle marche ! S'exclama Matt

-Oui et je lui aie demandé de s'entraîner !

* * *

Damon regarda sa montre pour la millième fois tout en soupirant...

Jusqu'à ce que Alaric dise :

-Tu as tenu 3h00 sans parler de Bonnie tu peux partir

Damon ne se fit pas prier pour et sortit du grill quand il fut arriver il fut accueilli par les bras de Bonnie...

* * *

**3 moi plus tards...**

Ca y est ! C'était l'anniversaire de Bonnie ! Damon avait acheté un gros gâteau au chocolat.

Caroline, elle, s'était chargé de la robe de Bonnie elle était simple et de couleur bleue.

Plus tard, tout le groupe fut réunit autour de la table où était placé un énorme gâteau au chocolat. Bonnie souffla sa première bougie...

Damon lui tendit un paquet, Bonnie l'ouvrit et y trouva un collier fait de vrais diamants. Elle sourit et embrassa Damon sur la joue. Stefan reconnut le collier, c'était celui que leur mère avait offert à Damon en lui disant que la fille qui méritait ce collier le portera.

Après avoir mit le collier Bonnie se blottit contre Damon et prononça son premier mot :

-Damon...

Le jeune vampire sourit et l'embrassa sur le front

Et voilà comment s'écoula la première année de Bonni Mccullough, elle était devenue la chouchoute de Damon et la meilleure amie du groupe. Elle avait appris à marcher et parler, et un jour elle fera bien plus...

La devise de l'année selon Bonnie était :

Le soleil fait tourner l'univers

Essayez de comprendre ^^

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre**

**Donc comme je vous l'ai dit**

**REVIEW PLEASE !**


	2. Chapter 2

**désolé désolé désolé pour tout ce retard :(**

**J'ai une explication très juste**

**Alors pour partir en Italie j'avais fait mes valise et j'avait tout pris.**

**Mais ma maman un peu stricte m'a sortit son discours au sujet de mon portable et mon ordinateur avec le soutient de ma tante comme quoi je ne le prendrais pas en italie bla bla bla...**

**Je sais j'ai effacé ''La belle du roman'' mais ce n'est pas de ma faute ! :( Je n'avais pas assez d'imagination pour la suite et il me reste encore deux fictions à terminer ! Mais je vous promet d'écrire une fiction assez bien pour vous ^^ Promis juré ! ****;)**

**Puis sinon je vous ai dit, il faut attendre 17 chapitre avant les 17 ans de Bonnie mais j'ai décidé de faire autrement et je vous assure qu'elle naura 17 ans dans ke chapitre 5. L'histoire aura encore une quarantaine de chapitres**

**Sinon merci au review et bonne lecture voici le chapitre 2**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

1 ans et trois mois, c'était l'âge de Bonnie Mccullough Salvatore, elle commençait à prononcer des phrases comme ''Damon je t'aime fort'' ou ''Blatt'' et parfois elle appelait Matt ''Blatt''...Damon la regardait grandir avec hâte et effraiement, il avait peur que Bonnie l'aime de moins en moins plus tards ou qu'elle finisse par ne plus vouloir de lui pour s'occuper d'elle, mais en attendant, il profitait pleinement de la jeunesse de son petit pinson.

Caroline et Elena était devenue des amies de Bonnie, et elles attendaient avec impatience le jour où elle pourraient faire du shopping toute les trois !

Stefan, Alaric et sa petite-amie Célia, Tyler, et Matt s'entendait bien avec elle, tout le monde l'aimait.

La plupart du temps, Mme Flowers examinait Bonnie pour observer l'évolution de ses pouvoirs. Elle pouvait déjà mordre, et avoir son côté ''vampire''. Elle avalait de la viande sans problème et très rapidement...En mangeant même l'os, son côté ''cannibal''. Elle arrivait à faire bouger l'eau les feuille la terre...Son côté ''ange''. Bonnie pouvait être très spécial même beaucoup trop ! Le risque d'attirer des vampires ou autres créature était immense...Et au royaume des ombres tout le monde connaissaient le nom de famille ''Mccullough''. Alors Damon avait prit la décision de lui faire changer de nom pour qu'elle devienne : Bonnie Salvatore.

* * *

Mme Flowers lavait Bonnie en frottant ses cheveux roux avec du shampoing parfumé aux fraises. Ce n'était pas une tâche facile car Bonnie gigotait dans tout les sens...Pour une fillette d'un an elle avait un sacré caractère ! Quand Damon s'apprêtait à partir où que ça soit, Bonnie s'accrochait à sa jambe et pleurait de toute ses forces. Elle développait un caractère ''Possessif''.

Mais il y avait bien une raison à ce petit défaut, depuis trois mois Katherine avait refait surface au plus grand désarois de Bonnie. Mais ce n'était pas le pire, voilà qu'elle s'était remise avec Damon ! EN COUPLE ! Ce crétin c'était fait embobiné une deuxième fois !

Bonnie et Katherine ne s'entendaient pas bien du tout en plus.

-Bonnie trésor arrête de gigoter. Ordonna doucement Mme Flowers en riant.

Ah ! Mme Flowers ! Bonnie la considérait comme sa grand-mère. Cool et rieuse, et puis elle faisait les meilleures gâteau au chocolat du monde !

-Désolé ! Murmura Bonnie...Elena lui avait appris ce mot.

Après le bain Mme Flowers habilla Bonnie avec une jolie petite robe rose et des ballerines assorties. Bonnie adorait les vêtements, parfois Caroline lui montrait les siens et lui disait '' Un jour tu aura les même'' !

Quelqu'un entra soudainement dans la salle :

-Coucou ma petite princesse. Salua Damon

-Damon ! Cria Bonnie avant de se diriger vers lui et de lui serrer la jambe

-Bonnie j'ai une faveur à te demander. Commença Damon en se penchant pour être à sa hauteure.

Une faveure ? Etrange...D'habitude Bonnie reçevait plutôt que de donner...

-Je sais que tu détèste Katherine...

Encore elle !

-Mais ce soir elle viendra dîner avec moi, donc tu comprend tu ne pourras pas rester alors tu passera le temps avec Elena et Caroline pendant que je dînerais en tête à tête avec ma copine. Je sais que j'était censé rester avec toi mais ce soir Katherine m'a demender de rester avec elle...seuls tous les deux.

Bonnie sentit son coeur se serrer. Et cette fois ce n'était pas ''encore'' elle, mais TOUJOURS elle. Depuis trois mois Damon sortait avec Katherine laissant Bonnie toute seule ! Et aujourd'hui il avait promis de rester avec elle. Pour regarder les feux d'artifices avec ELLE pas Katherine. Si Bonnie saurai parfaitement parler à ce moment là elle dirait : ''Pourquoi elle ? Et moi ? Tu ne m'aime plus ?''.

Damon sourit chaleureusement à Bonnie et ordonna à Mme Flowers de jouer avec sa petite princesse pendant qu'il organiserai un dîner pour lui et sa charmante petite-amie.

Bonnie sourit elle aussi, de toute façon, Damon et elle c'était pour la vie. Et Katherine ne pourrais rien y changer.

* * *

**2ans plus tards**

Malheureusement pour Bonnie, Damon passait beaucoup plus de temps avec Katherine qu'avec elle. Dans le fond, c'était injuste. Katherine détestait Bonnie ! Et la rouquine la méprisait en retour. Avant Damon ne foutait pas grand chose mais sa ''chérie'' lui a repprocher de ne pas faire d'effort alors POUF ! Pour Katherine il c'est métamorphosé : Il a cesser de glander et il sort cuisine fais le ménage va en salle de sport.

Heureusement il y avait les autres. Caroline, Matt...Et blablabla. Mais Bonnie voulait plus que ça, elle voulait rencontrer des enfants de son âge ! Damon disait qu'elle devrait attendre jusqu'à ses 4 ans, le jour où elle rentrera à l'école. Pfff...Puis pour ne rien arranger Katherine en rajoute en disant qu'il faut lui donner des cours en priver plus tards car à cause de la force de Bonnie : Elle blesserait quelqu'un...N'importe quoi !

Maintenant Bonnie savait parfaitement parler grâce à ses capacité elle apprenait tout plus vite que les autres même à 3 an et 3 mois.

-Bonnie bonne appétit. Dit Damon en lui tendant une assiette de viande.

Bonnie était toute souriante parce que Damon passait une journée avec elle et que c'était rare ces temps-ci...après avoir fini son assiette Damon l'emmena jouer au salon après une petite heure Bonnie risqua une quéstion :

-Damon elle est où Katherine ?

-Elle est encore en train de dormir. Déclara Damon

-A 2 heure de l'après-midi ?

-Oui, ces temps-ci Katherine aime dormir.

-Je la comprend, si j'étais comme elle moi j'aurais jamais voulu me réveiller.

-Ne sois pas si cruelle avec Katherine elle est très...euh...C'est Katherine !

-Elle m'avait frappée !

-C'était il y a un an

-Même Elena qui est sa propre soeur la détèste !

-Mais moi je l'aime et c'est important que tu l'aime aussi.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est toi ma Bonnie, c'es toi ma préférée !

Dans la tête de Bonnie cette phrase était clichée...elle aime Damon et lui donne tout son amour ! Un amour qui lui fais mal mais qu'elle veut prodiguer et avant tout reçevoir de Damon malgré tout. Ca doit être parce qu'elle ne connaît pas ses parents, Damon est comme son héro qui comble ce vide.

-Tu dis toujours ça ! S'énèrva Bonnie

Damon fut choqué de son ton, Bonnie ne lui avait jamais vraiment hurlé dessus. Sans réfléchir il l'a pris dans ses bras en la serrant très forts.

-Désolé Damon. Dit Bonnie

Il restèrent dans cette position jusqu'à ce qu'on frappe à la porte, Damon se releva et alla ouvrir. Il fut surpris de découvrir Sage :

-On a un problème. Déclara ce dernier.

Damon fut supris par le ton de son ami, Sage qui paraîssait tellement relax était à présent plus sérieux que d'habitude. Bonnie regardait cet homme comme un individu à ses yeux, pourtant il lui disait vaguement quelque chose comme une légère impression de déjà vu...Peu importe !

-Bonnie monte dans la chambre. Ordonna doucement Damon

Cette dernière s'exécuta ne voulant fâcher personne et surtout pas Damon !

-Dis-moi tout Sage. Poursuivit Damon

-Eh bien on va dehors je doit te dire un truc

Dieu sait !

-Bien alors allons-y ! S'exclama Damon en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Quand les deux vampires arrivèrent à proximité de la voiture de Sage Damon pensa au pire scénario possible :

_**Imagination :**_

**_-_****_Alors j'ai tué ma mère parce que je l'aime pas et vu que Bonnie est cannibal je pensais lui en faire cadeau !_**

**_-Je suis gay...Et je suis amoureux de toi._**

**_-Katherine te trompe avec mon grand-père. Soit pas triste ! Tu sais mon papi il connaît plein de position ! Et ton ex sera une femme comblée..._**

**_-Bonnie est ma fille !_**

**_-Je suis une femme en fait._**

**_-J'ai décidé de changer de vie et venir vivre chez vous disons...2 ou 3 ans !_**

**_-Avant ta naissance je me suis taper ta mère..._**

Des images de Sage et de sa mère en train de le faire lui envahissait la tête ! Quelle horreure !

En pensant à sa mère Damon se rendit compte que cela faisait un bon bout de temps qu'il ne l'avait pas vue ! Car oui Mme Salvatore et M. Salvatore était en vie ! Et bien sûr c'étaient des vampires. Quand elle avait 34 ans Amélia et Mike avait donné vie à Damon. Du coup Mike qui était imortelle à 35 ans avait transformé sa femme en donnant vie à son fils aîné ! Et par miracle Stefan vînt trois ans plus tards. Comme quoi les vampires peuvent très bien se reproduire.

Mais au contraire de Stefan, Damon n'était pas vraiment apprécié par ces parents. Sa mère pensait à Stefan avant tout et quant à Mike...Eh bien Damon ne l'appellait même pas ''papa'' mais ''Mike''. Donc vous avez une petite idée...

Mais Damon pensait bien que Bonnie adorerait rencontrer ses parents, d'ailleurs ell posait souvent des quéstion sur eux comme ''Ils sont gentils ?'' Fait-elle d'une voix timide, de peur d'entrer dans cette conversation qui énerve toujours Damon. D'ailleurs il lui répond tout le temps ''Pas envie d'en parler''.

-Damon ! Tu m'écoute ! S'exclama Sage.

-Oui, oui, oui...Bien sûr.

Sage roula les yeux et ouvrit le coffre de la voiture...Curieux, Damon s'approcha et y découvrit un tout petit chiot...Un labrador beige.

-NON ! NON! ET NON ! Hurla Damon

-Damon allez ! supplia Sage en se mettant à genoux.

-Sage ces trucs là sa à faim tout le temps, on doit les laver, jouer avec...

-Bonnie aussi et sa te dérange pas ! Coupa Sage

Cette phrase énerva Damon qui le poussa :

-Bonnie on ne peut pas la comparer à un...chien. C'est ma princesse, mon petit oiseau mais pas un clébard ok ?

* * *

Bonnie s'impatientait légèrement et fut inquiète pour Damon...Après tout qu'est-ce qui pouvait durer autant de temps ?!

Puis l'homme avec qui était Damon avait l'air effrayant...

Elle décida de descendre dehors pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

* * *

-OH IL EST TROP MIGNION !

Damon et Sage se retournèrent vers Bonnie qui grâce à sa vitesse d'hybride fut déjà devant la voiture de Sage en train de caresser le chien.

-Il s'appelle comment ? Demanda Bonnie sans gêne.

-Keyvan. Dit Sage en souriant à Bonnie.

_Elle est vraiment à croquer cette gamine_ pensa Sage il était d'ailleur impressionné par sa vitesse...Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ?

Elle était très belle aussi. Des yeux couleur chocolat et des cheveux roux bien lumineux et parfaitement bouclés.

-Je m'appelle Sage et toi ?

-Bonnie.

-Tu sais c'est moi qui t'es donnée à Elena quand tu étais petite. Expliqua Sage.

-Ah oui ?

Sage se contenta de faire un ''Mmh'' pour dire oui avant de dire :

-Ca ne doit pas être très drôle de n'avoir personne de ton âge...

-Oui mais je m'y suis faite. Dit Bonnie d'un ton sûr

_Tout compte fait, il est plutôt sympathique !_ Songea Bonnie

-Tu sais je connais des familles d'enfants à peu près comme toi...en moins puissant...Sage fut très vite coupé par Bonnie.

-Ah oui ?! Katherine ne me laisse pas jouer avec les autres enfants parce qu'elle dit que je blesserait quelque un.

-Eh bien moi je connaîs une famille d'hybride...Klaus doit avoir un an de plus que tois mais Kol et Rebekah ont exactement le même âge que toi.

-Ce sont des hybrides ? Demanda Damon

-Oui, leur mère est une scorcière et leur père un vampire, la familles Michaelson. Expliqua Sage à Damon, puis il se retourna vers Bonnie. Puis il y a aussi Tiffany Aldvord qui à exactement le même âge que toi, maiselle est née le 15 février donc un jour après...C'est une scorcière.

Bonnie se tourna vers Damon et lui demanda :

-Damon je pourrais les rencontrer ?

Ce dernier hésita un bref instant en pensant à Katherine...Puis finalement il accepta :

-Ils sont pareil...Donc tour va bien

Bonnie sautilla de joie et serra Damon très fort dans ses bras.

-Bonnie...Appela Sage

Elle se retourna

-Oui?

-Keyvan tu veux le garder ? Demanda-t-il viscieusement sous le regard énerver de Damon.

-OUI ! S'écria Bonnie en s'adressant à Damon. Dis oui dis oui dis oui dis oui dis oui !

-C'est bon ok...Approuva Damon

Bonnie sauta de joie et serra son tuteur dans ses bras...

* * *

**1 mois plus tards**

Bonnie carressait Keyvan en attendant l'arrivée de Damon, Meredith lui parlait tranquillement de Matt, Matt, Matt, et...Matt. Mon Dieu ce qu'elle l'aimait ! _Jamais je ne serais autant amoureuse d'un garçon ! _Se promit Bonnie alors que son amie continuait son récit d'elle et Matt sur une plage.

-J'ai une grande nouvelle ! S'écria Damon qui venait de rentrer chez lui.

-Et c'est ? Demandèrent Bonnie et Meredith en choeur

-Tu vas nous prendre un nouveau chien ? Demanda Meredith visiblement heureuse à cette idée

-On a déjà Keyvan et Mutt.

-CE N'ES PAS MUTT ! S'emporta Meredith

-Tu préfére Blatt ? Taquina Damon.

Bonnie était assez mal à l'aise alors Damon reprit la parole :

-Bref ce que j'essayais de vous dire avant que Meredith ne me coupe la parole c'est que...Bonnie, tu vas rencontrer mes parents !

-...

-Bah quoi ? Toi qui en parlais si souvent ? Poursuit Damon

-Le truc c'est que je les croyais mort...Dit Bonnie timidement

La seule réaction de Damon était de rire.

-N'empêche on les voit jamais. Dit Meredith

-Puis sinon il y a Tiffany Aldvord qui viendras ici la semaine prochaine...Continua Damon

Mais Bonnie était déjà montée dans sa chambre, mais elle avait belle et bien entendue et elle sautilla de joie ! Jusqu'à ce qu'Elena rentre dans la chambre de la petite rouquine avec un paquet dans les mains, Bonnie lui adressa un jolie sourire remlie d'amitiée, elle s'entendait parfaitement bien avec Elena Gilbert.

-Bonnie, j'ai un petit cadeau...

-C'est pour moi , s'écria Bonnie. MERCI !

-Ouvre-le

Bonnie s'empressa de saisir le paquet des mains de sa tutrice et de déchirer l'emballage. C'était un petit cahier de couleur rose clair avec un petit lacet noir pour le fermer...Bonnie l'ouvrit mais n'y trouva rien. Elle arca un scourcil sous le regard amusé d'Elena.

-C'est un journal intime...C'est une copie conforme de mon premier journal que ma maman m'avait offert avant de...enfin tu vois ! Et...Vu que tu sais déjà écrire et bien je t'en ai acheté un. Tu peux y noté ta journé, y mettre des couleure et des dessin puis tu peut y écrire tes pensées dont tu n'arrive pas vraiment à parlé. Il te plaît ?

Bonnie ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça quéstion...UN JOURNAL ?! Pour une gamine de trois ans ?! Mais Tout de même la rouquine était touchée par le geste d'Elena elle qui adorait les cadeaux ! Puis un journal intime c'est...euh...sympa. Bonnie prit Elena dans ses bras.

-Merci beaucoup.

-De rien mais c'est ton journal donc tu ne le montre à personne Hein ? Parce que tu sais , parfois ce qu'on pense n'est pas très gentil et certains pourraient mal le prendre. Ok ?

-Même pas à Damon ? Demanda Bonnie

-Surtout pas aux garçons ! Dit Elena

-Promis juré je ne le montrerais pas ! Promi Bonnie

-D'accord. Maintenant je vais te laisser, tu peux écrire. Suggéra Elena en partant.

Bonnie avait plutôt l'intention de le laisser traîner dans un tiroire mais l'ennuie la résignia. Elle ouvrit son journal et y découvrit un quéstionnaire à répondre avant de pouvoir écrire. Alors elle y répondit.

* * *

_Prénom : Bonnie_

_Nom : Mccullough Salvatore_

_anniversaire : 14 février la st-valentin_

_Àge, poids, et taille : Ca dépend des année exemple : quand j'aurais 15 ans ça changera..._

_pêcher mignion : Chocolat (PAS LE CHOCOLAT NOIR !)_

_pêcher pas mignion : égoïsme_

_meilleure ami(e) : Elena et Damon_

_meilleure ennemie : Katherine Katherine et ah oui ! Katherine_

_phisyque : Maigrichonne, yeux brun chocolat et cheveux roux. Peau pâle._

_principale trait de caractère : Sympathique_

_Ce que je préfère chez un homme : humour_

_Ce que je préfère chez mes amis : Loyauté_

_Défaut : égoïste et posséssive_

_occupation favorite : La chasse même si je ne mange jamais mes proies BERK !_

_Mon rêve : rencontrer mes parents_

_mon malheur : Me séparer de Damon_

_Ce que je voudrais être : Quelqu'un de plus important_

_Le pays où je souhaiterait vivre : L'Italie_

_La couleur que je préfère : le bleu_

_La fleure que j'aime ; toutes les roses_

_L'oiseau que je préfère : Le corbeau_

_Mes héros favorits : Damon (le meilleur) Elena Caroline Matt tyler alaric célia meredith Mme Flowers_

_j'aime : Les gâteau_

_je détèste : Katherine_

_Ma devise : être vaut mieux qu'avoir_

**_Fin du quéstionnaire_**

**_Cher journal,_**

**_Bon c'est mon tout premier journal donc je ne sais pas vraiment quoi écrire alors...Mais bon pour commencer c'est Elena qui m'a donné ce cahier j'étais pas très emballée...UN JOURNAL ? C'est quoi ce truc comme cadeau ! Mais bon, c'est mieux que la stupide peluche qui représente un démon que Katherine m'a offert en me disant ''Je l'ai vu et j'ai pensé à toi''. Bien sûr j'ai dû dire ''Merci'' par ordre de Damon. Ce qu'elle est emmerdeuse Katherine. Vous verrez je parlerais souvent d'elle (en mal). Mais Damon c'est Damon et je l'aime fort fort fort fort fort ! C'est mon ami depuis toujours, depuis mon premier jour. C'est ma seule famille. bébé, je n'ai aucun souvenir de mes parents où des sourirs que j'aurais tant voulu voir...Moi je n'ai pas ma maman ni mon papa donc c'est Damon qui prend toute la place dans ma tête, ma vie, et mon coeur. Si tu savais à quel point je m'inquiète qu'il m'abbandonne pour Katherine...Ou qu'il oublie que j'exciste...Eh voilà que je me met à pleurer...Heureusement que j'ai appris comment sourire et là ça vas mieux. Mais Damon c'est tout ce que j'ai ! Et bref ! Tu as compris. Sinon j'ai rencontrer un de ses amis Sage il est vraiment cool puis il m'a même offert un chien Keyvan il est beige il est trop mignion ! Puis Sage va même me présenter d'autres enfants comme moi. J'ai hâte, j'ai hâte, J'AI HÂTE ! Enfin je pourrais jouer avec des gens comme moi et pas des adultes. Même si j'aime beaucoup les gens avec qui je cohâbite il sont beaucoup trop grand et sérieux pour rester tout le temps avec moi. Je le vois bien quand Elena veux faire du shopping avec Caroline au lieu de dessiner avec moi. Par contre avec Stefan on s'amuse bien à la chasse, j'aime courir mais quand j'attrape une proie...BERK ! Si c'est déjà préparé et qu'on te donne de la viande c'est bon mais quand tu tue les animaux avec leurs germes...Damon à raison c'est dégeulasse et je ne compte pas en manger. Damon m'a appris qu'il avait encore ses parents, j'ai été étonnée moi qui les croyaient morts...Comme les miens. Ca va me faire tout drôle de les rencontrer mes j'en ai envie._**

* * *

Bonnie ferme son journal, c'était vrai qu'elle se sentait mieux. Mais le problème maintenant c'était où cacher son journal, elle tourna en rond en pensant au moindre recoin. Lit, plancher, bureau. Et finalement elle l'avait trouver, l'armoire ! Il y avait une petite trape assez invisible dans son armoire. Elle n'avait qu'à y mettre son journal intime.

Après avoir fais ça, Bonnie mit son pijama, se couvrit et regarda l'heure sur son reveil installé à côté de son lit. Il était 00h28 et la petite rouquine était crevée puis soudain la porte grinça dévoilant Damon :

-Tu n'es pas fatiguée ? Demanda-t-il en s'installant sur le lit de Bonnie pour s'allonger à ses côté

-Non pas vraiment. Déclara Bonnie en se retournant pour regarder Damon.

Elle se blottit au creux de ses bras en se sentant si bien qu'elle ne voulait plus bouger.

-Damon ?

-Mmh ?

-Pourquoi tu ne m'a jamais parlé de tes parents ?

-Je ne suis pas spécialement proche d'eux, ma mère ne regarde que Stefan et mon père et bien c'est mon père.

-T'en a de...la chance...Murmura Bonnie entre deux bâillement.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu les a toujours. Répondit-t-elle avant de s'endormir

Damon embrassa Bonnie sur le front tout en lui caressant la joue et sortit de sa chambre en repensant à elle.

* * *

Aujourd'hui Bonnie se réveilla le coeur rempli de joie, elle allait enfin rencontrer les parents de Damon ! Amélie et Mike Salvatore. Après avoir pris une douche et s'être habillée comme il faut elle descendit les escalier et vit Damon qui l'attendait.

-On y va ? Lui demanda-t-elle

-On attend quelqu'un. Répondit Damon en lui souriant.

Bonnie arca un sourcil...

-Qui ? Stefan et Elena sont déjà dans la voiture et Caroline, Tyler puis Meredith ont été chercher un bouquet de fleurs pour ta mère...Alaric ne peut pas venir et Matt non plus. Mme Flowers viens ?

-Non non et non ! Dit Mme Flowers qui venait d'apparaître. Je ne viendrais pas surtout si Amélie viens !

-Ok, Poursuit Bonnie. On y va alors ? Demanda-t-elle.

Soudain quelqu'un descendit les escaliers. Katherine.

-On y va ! Dit Damon.

Bonnie écarquilla les yeux. Quant à Katherine, elle, profita de l'inattention de Damo et de Mme Flowers qui étaient partis dans le salon, pour s'approcher de Bonnie et lui dire :

-Je suis sûr que ça va être une superbe journée pas toi ?

Son ton mesquin écoeurait Bonnie...

-Oui...Marmonna cette dernière.

Damon entra subitement dans la salle.

-Et bien on peuut y aller ! S'exclama-t-il

* * *

20 minutes, le voyage durait depuis 20 bonnes minutes de silence. Bonnie, assise à l'arrière, risqua de dire quelque chose :

-On sera combien ?

-10. dit Damon

Katherine regarda dans le rétroviseur et Bonnie fit de même. Les deux adversaires se fixaient.

-C'est beaucoup, on aurais pu enlever ''une'' personne.

Katherine sentit les veines pousser sous ses yeux, mais se contrôla. Elle avait demander à Damon si elle pouvait venir. Ce dernier n'avait pas hésiter...La raison pour laquelle elle était venue c'était qu'elle sentait qu'à cause de Bonnie, Damon s'éloignait de plus en plus. Et elle voulait être parfaite pour que rien ne se mette entre eux. Avoir les parents des frères Salvatore de son bord était primordiale. Pour ça, Katherine était sûre à 100% de ne pas se louper. Après tout qui pouvait la résister ? PERSONNE ! Et sûrement pas Amélie et Mike. Cependant, Bonnie était un gros scoucis. Car elle avait Damon de son côté. Puis elle avait trois ans. Comment deux adultes pourraient mépriser une fillette tendre et douce qui en plus de ça était plutôt mature pour une fille de son âge...Eh bien elle avait ses défauts aussi...Bonnie était maligne et rusée. C'est à dire qu'elle fairait n'importe quoi pour arriver à ses fins. Un preuve de posséssivité et d'égoïsme. En fait, Kathrine Gilbert et Bonnie Mccullough était pareille (presque). Belle et puissante, surnaturelle. Aucun parents. Toutes les deux était un mélange de perféction...exagérée. Enfin, qui pouvait être parfait entièrement ?

* * *

Amélie regardait Stefan et Elena avec leur main entrelacée, Caroline et Tyler avec les calîns mais elle remarqua que Meredith n'avait personne à son bras.

-Tu n'as personne avec toi ? Demanda-t-elle

-Il n'as pas pu venir...

-Oh...Je vois.

Mike s'installa aux côtés de son épouse pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille :

-TON fils est en retard.

Amélie regarda son époux et se leva en disant un faible ''je vous prie de nous s'excuser''. Une fois bien à l'écart dans une des chambre de leur immense maison, leur converstion se poursuivit.

-MON fils c'est TON fils aussi. Signiala Amélie.

-Oublie ça, il nous haïs ! A ton avis, il est parti de la maison en se faisant transformé par une de ses amies pour quelle raison hein ? Stefan l'a même suivit dans son acte mais lui je le pardonne parce qu'il est revenu. Damon n'est pas mon fils, il n'en ait pas digne.

-Il mérite quand même le pardon.

Mike déglutit à cette phrase.

-Pourquoi son sort te préoccupe aujourd'hui ? Toi qui t'en fout de ton fils aîné.

-L'histoire de Bonnie...Mccullough me touche, je me suis rendu compte qu'avoir un enfant c'est important. Et j'hésite à dire la véritée à Bonnie.

Mike mit ses mains sur les épaules de sa femme.

-Cette petite est une hybride, et pour un enfant ne pas être normal c'est perturbant. Tu te souviens comme Stefan se sentait différent. Célia Bennett à décidé de fînter sa mort car elle ne voulait pas d'un enfant, et tu la connais ? Elle a certain problèmes alccolique et aussi de drogues assez grave, je sais qu'elle n'en mourrais pas mais ce n'es pas un exemple pour sa fille. Puis John Mccullough, et bien...lui j'avoue que c'est un père parfait, mais sa manie de se mettre et se séparer de Célia et un peu troublante et il igniore l'excistence de Bonnie et je te rappelle que Célia a une nuée d'homme avec qui elle couche et se sépare ! La seule personne qu'elle a à ses chevet est son frère qui est gentil mais...Assez...Louche.

Amélie frissonna, elle se rendit compte de l'erreur qu'elle avait commise quelques heures plus tôt...

-Pourquoi tu tremble ? Demanda Mike

-Je...Je cr..crois que...

-Viens en au fait !

-J'ai inviter John parce que je lui ai appris qu'il avait une fille...Et il voulait la rencontrer. Il doit venir dans moins d'une heure avec Célia.

-QUOI ?! S'écria Mike.

* * *

Célia reppassait son rouge à lèvre une fois de plus. Elle était en colère que son mari John l'ait forcée de venir. D'ailleurs il s'était mis dans une énorme colère quand il avait appris qu'il avait une fille.

-Pourquoi tu me l'avait pas dit ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton amer.

-John ! Je venais de rompre avec toi le jour où je l'ait appris, je voulait avorté mais Bonnie est une hybride et elle est donc plus spécial que ça. Alors après neuf moi, j'ai accouché et j'ai demander à quelqu'un de me faire passer pour morte ainsi que toi et de confier le bébé à Sage qui ne savait rien de notre vie. C'est pas si grave.

John allucina.

-Tu te rend compte que j'ai un enfant qui à trois ans et demie ? J'ai manqué son premier mot, ses premiers pas, sa premièrs phrase. Et toi la seule chose que tu trouve à me dire est ''C'est pas si grave ?''.

-Ecoute moi bien, Bonnie c'est TON problème TA fille. Mais je refuse d'être mère. Ok ?

-Dire que de nous deux c'est toi l'ange et moi le démon...Et bien on est né du mauvais sens.

-Tu ne sais rien de Bonnie...Marmonna Célia

-Bonnie Mccullough Salvatore 3 ans et 4 mois elle a mes yeux bruns et tes cheveux roux mais au contraire d'être lisse, ils ont de jolies boucles comme moi mais elle les a en roux et pas en bruns. Et n'a pas mon teint bronzé, elle est pâle comme toi et elle est maigrichonne comme toi. Elle a exactement ton visage mais pas des yeux verts comme toi.

-Pfff...Un portrait phisyque sérieux...

Célia ne finit pas sa phrase car John lui prit sa place :

-Elle est née le 14 février, Elle aime le chocolat mais pas le noir, elle adore Elena et Damon mais détèste Katherine, sa couleur favorite est le bleu, elle voudrais aller en Italie. Elle a beaucoup de pouvoir. Elle aime les roses. Elle se nourrit de sang ou de chaire pour survivre mais elle peut très bien manger de vrai aliments. Elle a un gros faible pour les gâteaux aux chocolat.

Célia tourna sa tête vers la fenêtre igniorant John.

* * *

-Nous sommes arrivés. Déclara Damon.

Il était stréssé et en sortant de la voiture son stress augmenta. Bonnie prit la parole :

-Pourquoi tu ne sonne pas à la porte ?

-Bonnie ! Avertit Katherine. Ca fais 5 siècles qu'il n'a pas vu ses parents !

Damon n'écouta pas leur confrontation. Il était occupé à regarder la porte quand tout à coup cette dernière s'ouvrit pour dévoiler une Amélie Salvatore avec le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles en voyant sont fils pour la première fois depuis des années. Et Mike Salvatore qui restait immobile donnant un regard froid à son fils.

-Salut. Dit Damon en la regardant dans les yeux.

Amélie prit son fils dans ses bras et le serra très forts. Katherine gardait le sourire en se disant qu'elle devait faire bonne impression.

Amélie se détacha de Damon et regarda la blondinette derrière lui.

-Vous devrez être Katherine la petit-amie de Damon. Moi c'est Amélie, sa mère et voici mon mari Mike.

-Bonjour je suis enchantée. Dit Katherine.

Amélie baissa son regard sur Bonnie.

-Salut. Dit simplement Bonnie en souriant. Ce qui plaisait beaucoup à Mike et Amélie. Ca faisais simple et plus chaleureux comparer à Katherine.

-Et je supose que tu doit être Bonnie ! S'exclama Amélie

-Je vous en pris entrer...Déclara Mike sans donner un regard à son fils.

-Damon il faut que je te parle. Dit Mme Salvatore.

-OK. Bonnie va rejoindre les autres avec Katherine.

La rouquine s'excécuta en laissant Damon et sa mère seuls.

-Tu voulais me parler de quoi ?

-Bonnie...

-Bonnie n'a rien à voir avc nos discutions ! S'écria Damon

-En fait je dois te dire un truc sur elle mais il ne faut pas que tu le lui répète...

Amélie s'arrêta en voyant une voiture se garer. Un homme et une femme en sortirent.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle John et voici ma femme Célia, vous nous avez appeler au sujet de Bonnie notre fille. Vous devriez être Amélie.

-Oui et ça c'est mon fils Damon.

Damon ne prit même pas la peine de dire bonjour qu'il commença avec certaines quéstion :

-Comment ça VOTRE fille. Les parents de Bonnie sont morts...

-Eh bien c'est un ''énorme'' mensonge inventé par ma propre femme.

Damon trembla, comment annoncer à Bonnie quelque chose d'aussi important.

-Moi je n'assumerais aucune résponsabilité concernant Bonnie. Déclara Célia.

Damon se retourna vers Célia brutalement :

-Commet pouvez-vous partir pendant 3 ans et revenir pour dire que vous ne vous occuperiez pas de votre fille.

-Mon mari m'a forcé de venir...Expliqua Célia du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

-De toute façon Bonnie et sur MA résponsabilité et c'est hors de quéstion que je vous la donne ! S'écria Damon.

Il tremblait, si Bonnie retrouvait ses parents elle l'oublierait pour de bon...Après tout avec qui préfèrerait-elle vivre : Ses parents ou lui ?

-Je vous en supplie monsieur, Commença John. Bonnie pourra rester avec vous ! Je voudrais juste la rencontrer et passer du temps avec elle de temps en temps.

La porte s'ouvrit pour dévoiler Bonnie qui n'avait rien entendu de la conversation. On pouvait le remarquer avec son air calme et joyeux.

-Damon tu viens ? C'est qui eux ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant les deux nouvelles têtes en face d'elle.

John regarda Bonnie avec des yeux émerveiller.

-Ce sont...Des amis de mes parents, John et Célia. Répondit Damon. Ils vont dîner avec nous.

* * *

C'était l'heure du dîner. Damon s'installa entre Katherine et Bonnie. Bonnie s'approcha de Damon et lui murmura :

-Pourquoi tu les aimes pas John et Célia ?

-Et bien parce que j'ai quelques scoucis avec eux.

-Et quels scoucis ?

-Des scoucis d'adultes.

Bonnie resta muette. Elle détestait quand on lui répondait ça ! Des scoucis d'adultes ! Quel excuse...Peut importe. Le dîner se déroula dans le calme avec John igniorant son fils qui préfèrait plutôt parler à Katherine ou Bonnie et Amélie qui posait des quéstion à ses deux enfants. Quand Bonnie partit aux toilettes seule Elena en profitant pour faire une remarque à Damon car il n'arrêtait pas de regarder John et Célia pendant tout le dîner :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe ?

-Quoi ? Demanda Damon.

-Eh bien ont dirait que vous trois vos avez des compte à regler...

-Eh bien ont dirait qu'on à les parents de Bonnie avec nous. Déclara Damon

Tout le monde était choquée.

-IMPOSSIBLE ! S'écria Caroline en se levant.

-Bien sûr que c'est possible. Dis Célia. Mais ne vous en faîtes pas je ne veux pas d'enfants et encore moi une petite gamine.

-Si c'est pour critiquer ton enfants...Damon ne finit pas sa phrase car Célia poursuivit.

-Moi j'en veux pas de cette chose.

-On a compris maintenant ferme-là ! S'écria Tyler

-Tout le monde se calme. Dit calmement Meredith

-John fais quelque chose ! Le chien m'a insultée. Se plaint Célia

Damon, lui, s'inquièta un peu pour Bonnie. Elle était qu toilettes depuis beaucoups trops de temps.

-Les gars où est Bonnie ! S'écria Damon

* * *

Bonnie était à l'extérieur de la maison en larmes. Elle avait tout entendu. TOUT. Le fait que John et Célia sont ses parents et que sa mère ne veut pas d'elle. Ca n'aurait pas du se passer comme ça ! Elle n'avait pas envie que ça soit comme ça pour toujours !

Bonnie ne voulait pas entrer dans la salle à manger et s'asseoir auprès de Damon celui qui était au courant et qui ne lui à rien dit.

Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle ne voulait pas partir loin de lui et les autres.

Bonnie resta immobile devant la maison en regardant la forêt. Elle s'y dirigea.

Après quelques minutes elle ne voulait plus marcher et décida de s'allonger à côté d'un arbre. Elle s'endormit peu à peu...

* * *

Depuis 2 heures tout le monde cherchait Bonnie dans la maison...Les plus paniqués étaient bien sûr Damon et John. Amélie appela la police.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fait ? Demanda Damon.

-Eh bien on dirait bien que Bonnie à disparut. Dit Amélie

**30 minutes plus tards **

Les officiers étaient en train de poser des quéstions à Damon :

-Pensez-vous qu'elle avait une raison de faire une fugue ?

-Non je ne crois pas.

-Comment décririez-vous votre relation ?

-Eh bien nous sommes proche...J'ai adopté Bonnie quand elle était un bébé.

-Donc elle ne connais pas ses parents biologique.

-Non.

-Je crois que c'est une raison suffisante...

Damon hocha la tête calemement même si il était totalement paniquer...Et sentît comme quelque chose qui le poussait à aller dans la forêt à côté de la maison.

Alors il se dirigea vers la sortit en igniorant Katherine qui lui disait ''Damon reviens !''

* * *

Après plusieurs minutes de marches Damon trouva Bonnie endormie sous un arbre. Au lieu de la reveiller il la souleva dans ses bras et pertit rejoindre les autres. Bonnie était glacée. Elle serait sûrement malade quand elle retournerait à la maison.

* * *

Bonnie avait terriblement mal à la tête, le corp qui flanche...Elle ouvrit les yeux et se demanda où est-ce qu'elle était...La soirée lui revînt en tête...John...Célia...ses parents...la fuite dans la forêt... Elle était dans sa chambre, quelqu'un l'avait emmené ici...

-Bonnie...Murmura une voix.

Cette voix elle la connaîssait bien...Damon ! Elle était fâchée avec lui mais en même temps elle ne pouvais pas s'empêcher de vouloir qu'il reste.

Mais elle se releva subitement pour faire face à Damon.

-Pourquoi tu m'as menti ? Demanda-t-elle furieuse.

Damon était surpris par son ton colérique...

-De quoi tu parle...?

-Ils sont vivant ! Et tu le sais !

Damon comprit soudainement de quoi elle parlait...

-Bonnie je venais de l'apprendre ce jour-là...

-Alors pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit directement !

-Je ne voulais pas te blesser...

-Mais je suis blesser ! le fait que ma mère me détèste c'est pas grave...Dit Bonnie en pleurant

Elle disait la vérité sauf pour le ''ma mère me détèste c'est pas grave''

-Mais le pire c'est que je veux rester ici avec toi.

Bonnie se jeta dans les bras de Damon tout en pleurant.

-Je ne te laisserais jamais partir. Promit Damon

-Je t'aime. chuchota Bonnie

-Moi aussi.

-Damon j'ai mal à la tête.

-C'est ce qui arrive quand les petites princesses comme toi partes dans la forêt alors qu'il fais très froid.

* * *

**Quelques jours plus tards**

_**Cher journal,**_

_**Désolé de ne pas avoir put écrire mais j'ai eu une énorme fièvre. Puis j'ai rencontrer mais parents. John et Célia. Je n'aime pas ma mère mais mon père et bien...Quand je pense à lui j'ai quelque regains d'éspoir en me disant que ça doit être un homme bien. Je les ai rencontrer il y a deux jours chez le parents de Damon, Amélie et Mike. Bref, J'ai entendu ma mère dire à tout le monde qu'elle ne voulait pas de moi et bien sûr j'ai eu une réaction un peu...disons complètement excésive en m'enffuyant dans la forêt. Damon m'a retrouvée et m'a emmené à la maison. Je n'ai pas revu John depuis qu'il est partit...Appellons-le papa c'est mieux comme ça...**_

* * *

**1 ans plus tards**

C'était une belle journée malgré la pluie à Fell's Church. Le téléphone sonna chez la résidence Mccullough, Bonnie répondit, c'était Tiffany.

-Allô ? Bonnie ?

-Oui ?

-C'est Tiffany ça va ?

-Oui...et toi ?

-Oui Je me demandais si tu voulais venir dormir chez moi.

-D'accord Je demanderais à Damon. Répondit Bonnie avec la voie tremblante, comme si elle avait pleuré

-Tu es sûr que ça va ?

-Oui oui je viens chez toi à 16h00 ?

-Ok a plus tards.

-A plus.

Bonnie raccrocha le téléphone et se retourna pour regarder sa mère. Ivre. Elle était endormie. Bonnie versa quelque larmes en repensant aux derniers évènements.

Bonnie avait décidé de renouer le lien avec sa mère et son père. Avec son père tout allait bien, Bonnie l'adorait mais avec sa mère c'était une toute autre histoire.

Les choses avaient empirer quand Célia avait quitté John et c'était installé avec Mason son frère dans une maison neuve. Le père de bonnie avait emménager en centre ville dans un immeuble de luxe.

Célia avait rencontrer Keith avec qui elle c'était marié, Keith était un pauvre loser qui avait de gros problèmes de drogues, il frappait souvent Bonnie qui finissait par avoir des marques qui cicatrisait au bout de deux jour...

Et Bonnie avait rencontrer Mason qui lui paraîssait si gentil mais fragile. Elle avait un sentiments de peur avec lui, comme si quelque chose lui criait : FUI !

_Flashback_

_Bonnie P.O.V_

_J'étais couchée sur mon lit avec Mason à côté de moi._

_Je tremble quand il enlève son pantalon...Damon lui quand il vient me dire bonne-nuit il ne fait pas ça !_

_Mais Mason est mon ami il ne me fera pas de mal n'est-ce pas_

_Il attire ma main dans son caleçon et j'ai un brusque geste de recule...J'ingniore pourquoi._

_Mason ne fais rien et ne me force pas._

_Il dit juste que c'est entre nous et que personne ne dois le savoire_

_surtout pas Damon..._

_Il me demande si j'ai compris gentillement._

_Je dis oui._

_J'ai l'habitude_

_fin du flashback_

Bonnie se rua vers le téléphone et appela Damon.

-Allô

-Damon c'est bonnie

-Salut ma princesse ça va ?

-Oui...Tu peux venir me chercher ?

-Euh...Bien sûr.

-Damon je peux aller dormir chez Tiffany

-D'accord mais demain tu me promet de rentrer à 18h00.

-Ok.

Bonnie avait l'air joyeuse au bout du fil...faisait-elle semblant ?

-Bonnie où est oncle Mason ?

-Il dors encore.

-Et ta mère ?

-Elle...dors.

-Tu es sur que ça va ?

_Non ça va pas _

-Bien sûr.

-Tu as fais quoi ?

_Mason a voulut que je le touche_

-J'ai regarder un film avec Mason

-J'arrive à tout de suite.

-A toute.

* * *

La voiture de Damon se gara en face de la maison. Bonnie Monnta dans la voiture et donna un bisous sûr la jou de Damon...Elle avait envie de déballer son sac et de se laisser aller dans ses bras pour pleurer mais non. Pour l'instant, elle restais partagée entre l'amour et la crainte pour Mason, l'amour et la haïne, pour sa mère. Et la haïne complète pour Keith. Et l'amour nostalgique pour son père. Tout cet amour mélangé avec différente émotion ! Qui ont commencé à se fourrer dans le coeur de Bonnie même si parfois elle n'en voulait pas.

-Je t'aime. Dit Damon.

POUF ! Tout disparaît ! L'inceste, la violence, le manque, l'envie de se tuer dans sa vie. Tout devient si parfait ! Comme si le monde avait changé.

-Moi aussi.

-Katherine m'a giflée aujourd'hui !

-Quoi ? S'écria Bonnie. Pourquoi ?

-Mme n'a pas apprecier le fait que hier j'ai préféré sortir avec des amis plutôt que de rester avec elle. Et je ne sais pas quoi faire.

-...

-Quoi ? J'ai rien fais pour ça ! C'est elle qui m'a giflé.

-Je sais que t'as rien fais mais il faut que tu t'excuses pour le truc qu'elle te repproche. Elle veut juste entendre ce qu'elle préfère.

* * *

Tiffany et Bonnie c'était beaucoup amusée toute la soirée, et à présent elles devaient se coucher mais Tiffany risqua une quéstion :

-Dis Bonnie, Pourquoi tu pleurais t'avais l'air mal au téléphone ?

-...

-Je suis ta meilleure amie tu peux tout me dire tu sais ?

Elle avait raison Bonnie le savais mais les secrets restent des secrets.

-Je me sentais pas en pleine forme.

-T'en ai sûr ?

-Oui.

-Ok Bonne nuit

-Bonne nuit.

Bonnie ferma les yeux avant de les réouvrir pour parler à Tiffany :

-Tiffany...Est-ce que ta mère bois et t'as un beau-papa qui te frappe ?

-T'en a de ses quéstion ! Bien sûr que non !

-Et ton père il reste toujours à la maison.

-Mon papa c'est le meilleur ! Il me laissera jamais.

-Puis ton oncle te touche ?

Tiffany se leva subitement :

-NON MAIS T'ES MALADE !

-Désolé...

Tiffany regarda sa meilleure amie de haut en bas avant de s'installer à côté d'elle :

-Est-ce que tes proches te font subir ça ?

-NON ! Hurla Bonnie

-Ok ! C'était juste une quéstion et vu comme tu m'as répondu je sais que la réponce est oui...Ca veux dire que ton oncle...

Bonnie regarda fixement Tiffany avant de dire :

-C'est vrai pour ma mère et mon père et mon beau-père. Dit Bonnie.

-Mais mon oncle ne m'a jamais touchée. Mentit-elle

-Tu en parles à Damon pour tes parents ?

-T'es folle ou quoi ? Il a déjà des scoucis avec Katherine alors pourquoi je devrais lui dire...C'est pas si grave.

-Bonnie...

-Moi je veux dormir ! Et demain ont ira un peu jouer dehors ok ?

-D'accord. Dit Tiffany en allant vers son lit.

* * *

**Bonnie P.O.V**

Tiffany était endormie mais moi j'étais toujours réveillée. j'ai mal à la tête j'ai l'impression que ma tête va se fendre en deux. Sous mes draps, j'attend que ça passe. Et je sais que ça va passer ! J'ai l'habitude. Dans ma tête, les deux Bonnie se livrent une bataille acharnée :

La Bonnie, celle qui est la depuis toujours, depuis le premier jour dit :

**Tu es fille ingrate et une mauvais personne. Tu as de la chance d'avoir un oncle qui t'aime et toi tu lui crache dessus et pire, tu le méprise.**

L'autre Bonnie, celle qui se rebelle de jour en jour répond

**Je ne veux pas qu'il me touche ! Ne peut-il pas m'aimer sans le faire ? Ne peut-il pas me laisser tranquille ? Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi ça m'arrive à moi ? Je veux être comme tout le monde !**

La Bonnie rétorque :

**Tais-toi ! Il t'aime ! Sans lui tu ne serais rien ! Ta mère ne t'aime pas. Sans ton oncle tu seraais sans famille ! C'est ce que tu veux ?**

J'ai tellement envi de leur crier ''T'aisez-vous !'' Mais je n'y arrive pas, je suis paralyser.

Mon coeur bat fort, j'ai des fourmis dans les doigts. Je connais les symtômes.

Pour que ça passe je me griffe le bras très forts.

Je saigne, j'ai mal. Mais au moins les deux Bonnie dans ma tête ne parle plus.

Je m'endors, je perds connaissance, je meurs, je ne sais plus.

**FIN DU P.O.V**

* * *

Bonnie était au manoir, elle avait passé une bonne journée avec Tiffany. Il était 19h00 et elle décida d'écrire un peu dans son journal :

**Cher journal,**

**Tout va mal, maman qui m'igniore papa qui est partit, et Mason...Dont j'ai si peur ! Je n'ai que quatre an et parfois je me demande si ce qu'il me fait c'est pas innocent. Si tout le monde fais ça. Je penche pour la deuxième option. Et parfois je me pose des quéstion sûr ça du genre...Pourquoi celle-là ? Te rassure-t-elle ? Et bien oui elle me rassure fanchement ! Mais parfois j'ai tellement peur de lui, comme si je voulais fuir très loin et plus jamais revenir. Heureusement j'ai Damon. Lui il est toujours là et il comble le vide dans ma tête, mon coeur et tout les problèmes deviennent minuscules. Mais Mason est toujours là, sa préscence est désormais rassuranteet effrayante. Je voudrais tant savoir si ce qu'il me fait fait c'est innocent et quand je me pose la quéstion, l'autre Bonnie, celle qui se rebelle me déclare tout simplement : _Mais tu sais déjà la réponce. _Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Pour oublier ma famille je passe la plupart de mon temps avec Rebekah et Tiffany. Parfois je suis avec Klaus et Kol. Kol il est géniale, super gentil et très mignion. On parle souvent ensemble ont a des points en commun et je l'aime un petit peu si peu l'avouer. Puis à pars ça il y a Katherine ! Elle, elle changera jamais ,jamais, JAMAIS ! Elle est chiant à toujours me dire que je suis dangereuse et que je pourrais attaquer quelqu'un ! Qu'elle s'occupe de sa vie franchement ! Et elle me dit plein de truc ignioble comme : _T'en as pas marre de coller Damon tout le temps ! JE suis sa copine. _Alors que je n'ai jamais dit le contraîre ! Elle m'énèrve ! Parfois, ça m'arrive de regretter de ne pas lui sauter dessus pour la tuée. Bientôt, j'irais à l'école...J'en ai pas très envie mais Damon dit que c'est pour mon ''bien''. **

* * *

**Et c'est la fin de ce chapitre j'espere avoir beaucoup de commentaire.**

**Comme vous l'avez remarquer, cette année pour Bonnie a été très mouvementé avec ses parents, Mason et Katherine.**

**Vous pourriez me donner des idées aussi si vous en avez envie et j'ai une petite quéstion :**

**Perso, j'avais penser qu'à l'âge de douze ans Bonnie pourrais sortir avec quelqu'un et plus préscicément Kol. Puis je lui ferais environs 12 différent copains qui attiseront la jalousie de Damon et aussi des histoires sans lendemain vers l'âge de 15 ans...**

**Si vous vous le demandez et bien Kol et Bonnie resteront de bons amis malgré leur courte histoire.**

**Alors vous pourriez me donner vos avis et puis bonne journée/soirée. Si la pluart d'entre vous ne sont pas d'accord avec mon idée je ne la mettrais pas.**

**Bisous **

**Lisa**

**PS : Désolé pour les faute puis désolé pour le retard ! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut ! Alors me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre. Il y en aura un par semaine...Et puis merci pour toutes les reviews c'est sympa.**

**Voici le chapitre 3**

* * *

P.O.V Bonnie

Mon tout premier jour d'école. Je suis dans la cour avec Kol Klaus et Rebekah. Tiffany n'est pas encore arrivée. J'ai un peu peur, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis mais je suis dans la même classe que Rebekah et Kol. D'ailleurs heureusement ! Kol est super gentil avec moi, c'est un bon ami il est même très mignion. Rebekah est une fille très jolie, avec ses cheveux blond et des yeux bleus. Parfois je l'envie pour sa beauté. Mais elle, elle me dit que je suis tout aussi belle qu'elle, mais ça...J'en doute.

Ce matîn en me réveillant, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas penser aux choses qui me tracasse : comme Mason où maman et Keith.

Quand j'ai voulu m'habiller Caroline a insisté pour m'aider en me conseillant de rester avec des gens assez cool au lieu des ''sans-amis'' comme elle le dit. Elena m'a dit de garder le sourire parce que personnes n'aime les gens qui ont l'air coincés. Meredith m'a expliqué qu'il faut être une battante pour survivre. Tyler et Matt m'ont dit que les garçons préfèrent les sportives...Mais bon les garçons... Stefan me rappelle de garder le contrôle. Mme Flowers me dit de m'amuser. Alaric et Célia m'ont rappeller qu'il fallait étudier. Bla bla bla...J'e n'ai que faire de leurs conseilles absurdes mais je vais quand même les suivres pour avoir l'air moyenement ''normal''.

Le seul qui ne m'ai rien conseillé est Damon, en me disant ''_Tu sais Blondie était une vraie salo...heu...peste à l'école, donc mieux vaut ne pas la suivre. Elena est une barbie qui n'arrête pas de sourire, elle est fausse. Mutt...ou blatt comme tu préfère et son copain tyler n'en n'avait rien à faire des filles...Ils préfèraient taper dans un ballon. Stefan s'inquiète trop et Meredith se bat trop. Alaric et Célia n'avaient pas d'amis tellement ils étaient collés à leur calculatrice...Mme Flowers...C'est possible qu'elle n'es pas tort. Tout ce que j'ai à te dire mon petit oiseau c'est que tu dois rester toi-même. Puisque tu es parfaite.'' _

Il s'est montré doux mais pas assez convaincant.

-Eh bien Bonnie et moi on est dans la même classe ! Se vanta Kol tout en me faisant rougir.

Rebekah fixa son frère comme pour lui donner un avertissement :

-De toute façon, elle sera à côté de moi ! S'exclama-t-elle.

C'est à ce moment précis que Tiffany débarque complètement essouflée, ses cheveux reste lisse et droits et ses yeux verts sont toujours aussi perçant. Elle à l'air d'avoir couru énormément ! Elle viens vers nous sous le regard intrigué de Klaus :

-T'as l'air drôlement fatiguée. Dit-il.

-J'ai loupé le bus...Se justifia-t-elle à bout de souffle.

-Ah bon ? Pourtant l'arrêt de bus est à dix mètres de chez toi. Rétorquais-je juste pour la taquiné.

Elle me fusille du regard mais moi je ris parce que j'aime bien la provoqué. Malheureusement la cloche sonne et on doit rentré en classe. Je suuis Kol et Rebekah pendants que Klaus et Tiffany partenet tranquillement de leur côté.

* * *

Arrivée en classe, je ne sais absolument pas comment décrire cet atmosfère, je m'y sens bien...les garçons me regarde comme si j'étais un trésor...J'aime bien qu'on me trouve jolie. C'est sympa ! Les filles me demandent toutes mon prénom en voulant être mon amie. Je leur répond que je suis Bonnie Mccullough et je m'empresse vite de m'asseoir à côté de Rebekah. Kol s'assie à côté de son amie loup-guarou...Devon Scott. Il est ténébreux et très beau avec ses boucles brunes et ses yeux noirs comme Damon.

Il y a beaucoup de personne, dont Allison Sulivan. La cousine de Tiffany c'est une vampire elle est plutôt m'a dit de ne pas trop m'attacher aux humains puisqu'un jours ou l'autre, ils mourront. Alors Allison et Devon me semblent parfait pour être des amis. Ils sont drôle et cool...Et tout le monde à l'air de les apprécier. Caroline m'a avertit de ne pas traîner avec des perdants et vu qu'elle était une des reine de son école...Je préfère être comme elle...

Il y a des gens a part. Des filles pas très...belle. Des garçons dégoûtants ! Puis il y a ceux qui sont très beaux ! Comme Chad Murray un blondinet qui doit sûrement être un sportif. Puis certaines filles sont très jolies aussi. Hope watson une fille métisse aux yeux noirs.

* * *

Pendant la récré je suis toute seule la première minutes. Quand Hope et ses trois amies rachel, Miley et Jade viennent me proposer de rester avec elle, je leur sourit et accepte.

Jade Riley est la meilleure amie d'Hope, elle a des yeux bleus avec des cheveux noirs. Elle est très maigre et pâle. Puis en ce moment elle me fusille du regard. Un peu de jalousie...Je crois qu'elle n'aime pas le fait qu'Hope soit gentille avec moi.

Elles sont sympa Sauf Jade qui est un peu plus froide. On joue à la marelle et elles me parlent de tout et de rien.

-J'adore tes cheveux. Me dit Hope avec un sourire sincère. Comment tu fais pour les boucles ?

-C'est naturel. répondis-je.

-Tu as de la chance comparé à mes cheveux tout lisse. Elle grimace tout en se touchant ses cheveux brun.

Après quelques minutes les garçons viennent :

-Il y a quelqu'un qui veut jouer au basket ? Dimitri c'est blessé, il nous faut un joueur. Propose Chad. au soleil sa peau bronzé et ses yeux bleus sont merveilleusement bien soulignés.

Je décide donc d'accepter son offre, Matt et Tyler disent que le sport est un bon points.

En m'éloingnant avec les garçons j'éspionne les filles grâce à mon ouïe pour savoir ce qu'elles pensent de moi :

**-Je la trouve mignionne pas vous ? Demande Rachel.**

**-Oui elle est gentille. Répond Miley.**

**-Cette fille est vraiment parfaite. Dit Hope.**

**-Moi je l'aime pas trop...Elle est pas si jolie que ça ! Riposte Jade.**

**-Franchement moi je las trouve géniale et super belle donc t'as rien à dire. Rétorque Hope.**

Cool ! Elle ne m'ont pas trouvé étrange ni collante. Tout compte fait ce que disent Elena et Caroline c'est vrai. Par contre je ne supporte pas Jade...Je m'en fiche ! Elle ne fait pas partie de ma vie.

-Tu connais les règles ? Me demande Stiles Murray. Le frère jumeau de Chad. Du coup je me confond un peu...

-Oui bien sûr. Lui dis-je en souriant.

Et c'était bel et bien la verité ! Matt et Tyler m'ont appris quasiment tout les sports. Et avec Kol ont fait du basket ensemble tout le temps. Puis Damon m'apprend le football américain. Elena Caroline et Meredith me gonfle tout le temps avec leur entraînement de cheerleaders et elles ont même décider de m'inscrire à un cours. Bref...Le sport je connais très bien.

Les garçons me sourient d'un regard doux. Ils sont tous adorable ! Surtout Stiles et Chad !

Après 15 minutes l'équipe adverse est essouflée ! J'ai marqué six panier ! C'est beaucoup mieux de jouer avec des gens de mon âge puisque d'habitude Matt et Tyler me font perdre tout le temps et avec Kol la plupart du temps ont est à égalité.

Après la partie Chad viens me voir :

-T'es drôlement forte ! Qui t'as appris à jouer comme ça ?

-J'ai des amis de mon tuteur qui son très sportifs.

-Ton tuteur ? Tu ne vis pas chez tes parents ?

Je me paralyse tout a coups...

-Eh...heu...Ëh bien mon père et à New York et ma mère est...occupé donc mon tuteur Damon me garde.

-Oh je vois. Dit-il. Tu pourrais venir chez moi un jour. Avec Stiles ont a un terrain de basket.

-Ok. Lui répondis-je en souriant.

* * *

arrivée en classe je vois Rebekah qui m'attend impatiament.

-Eh bien je t'es vu avec les garçons ! Dit-elle en souriant.

Je rougis légèrement.

* * *

A la cantine je m'installe avec Tiffany Klaus Kol et Rebekah. Hope, Chad et Stiles nous on rejoint, tout le monde s'entend bien entre eux ! C'est cool ! Puis Devon et Allison débarquent à leur tour.

Finalement les cours c'est sympa !

* * *

Le hic c'est qu'à la fin des cours, Jade a la bonne idée de me faire un croche patte. Il y en a deux ou trois qui rient alors prise par la colère je pousse ''violament'' Jade qui se cogne la tête et s'en sort avec une petite bosse. Mais bien sûr, cette peste file tout rapporter à la maîtresse qui me demande le numéro de ma mère.

Je le lui donne et elle s'enferme dans la salle de classe pour pouvoir parler à maman. Elle y ressort en me regardant.

-Ton oncle viendras te chercher. Me dit-elle puis elle s'en va comme si de rien était.

Moi je tremble...Mason...Il va venir me chercher et bizarrement j'ai peur et j'ai envie de pleurer. Je sors de l'immeuble et je vois la voiture de Mason.

Il en sort et me regarde avec haine. Il me saisit par les épaules et me secoue comme un pommier.

-Pourquoi t'as fais ça hein ?

-Dé...dé...solé.

Et voilà que je me met à pleurer et Mason m'envoye une gifle monumentale ! J'ai mal...Et j'ai l'impression que j'ai un bleu.

-Tu dois faire tout ce que je te demande ! Tu dois me laisser faire ce que je demande ! M'ordonne-t-il.

TOUT ! Non pas tout ! Je tremble il veut m'emmener dans la voiture mais je riposte et soudain sa main lâche la mienne.

-Puisque c'est comme ça je te détèste !

Il part et me laisse toute seule. J'ai peur. Je ne veut pas qu'il me méprise. C'est mon oncle je l'aime !

Je cours à sa recherche en criant ''MASON ! MASON !'' Je pleure toute les larmes de mon corps quand soudain deux bras me harpent. C'est Mason ! Il ne m'a pas abbandonné !

-Désolé Bonnie...Mais j'étais fâché, tu comprend ? Quand tu ne fais pas ce que je te demande je me vexe Ok ?

J'hoche la tête et il m'emmene au manoir de Damon et Stefan.

Je ferais tout ce qu'il veut. TOUT !

* * *

Je suis chez moi, personne n'est là...Mason est partit lui aussi. J'ai tellement envie de pleurer, pourquoi Damon n'est pas là ? Il est censé être là ! Il m'appartient il doit être là !

Je me sens tellement...Bien quand je ne suis pas avec ma famille. Plus mes démons s'éloignent plus je me sens humaine, normale...Vivante !

Et la culpabilité me ronge quand je pense comme ça.

Je vais dans ma chambre et m'écroule sûr mon lit, mais même la douceur de mes draps n'arrive pas à me changer les idées, alors je vais aux toillettes et je vomis pour me purger de tout ce que je ressens...

**C'est bien fait pour toi ! Tu ne mérite pas l'attention que les gens te donnent !**

**-**Tais-toi.

C'est Bonnie, celle qui est la depuis toujours qui me parlent.

**Mais au fond j'ai raison pas vrai tu n'es qu'u...**

-TAIS-TOI TAIS-TOI TAIS-TOI !

J'ai trop envie de lui faire mal pour qu'elle se taise. Sans réfléchir aux conséquences je me sers de mes griffes de loups-guarous et je m'entaille profondément les veines pour que ça ne cicatrise pas je saisi un peu de vervaine installé sûr le lavabo et je passe la plante sauvagement sûr mon poignet.

Mauvaise idée...

Je me vide de mon sang à une vitesse folle !

-Bonnie Je suis là !

C'est Damon ! J'ai envie de lui crier d'entrer dans ma chambre mais avec tout le sang que je perds je m'évanouie...

Je vois une lumière brillante et je sens qu'on me prend dans les bras...

* * *

**P.O.V Damon**

-Bonnie je suis là !

Bizzarement elle ne répond pas, alors que d'habitude elle répond toujours. Je décide alors de monter dans sa chambre, je peux distinguer une petite lumière qui provient de la salle de bain, et quand j'ouvre la porte il y a le joli corp de Bonnie reposant sûr le sol.

Elle a les veines entaillés, la blessure est trop profonde je tente de lui donner mon sang mais sa ne cicatrise toujours pas...

**Fin du P.O.V**

* * *

**Hôpital de Fell's Church mercredi 11h41.**

Damon regardait Bonnie couchée sur un lit d'hôpital. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il restait près d'elle afin de voir quand est-ce qu'elle se réveillerait. Une femme arriva avec un carrnet de note :

-Monsieur, puis-je vous poser une question ?

-Bien sûr. Répondit-il.

-Est-ce que Bonnie a des problèmes familiaux ?

-Heu...Je suis son tuteur ses parents s'occupe d'elle un week-end sur deux...Mais Bonnie et moi on a toujours été très proches, elle ne m'a jamais mentionné un problème.

L'infirmière le devisagea un instant :

-Pardonnez-moi je suis isabelle Newman. La psychologue.

-Damon Salvatore enchanté. Croyez-vous que Bonnie a un problème ?

-Les enfants sont doués pour cacher des choses...Parents à problèmes du genre...violent ou drogués ou alccolique. Certains enfants souffre d'un manque d'affection parental, quand un père ou une mère s'éloigne. Ou encore les beaux-parents, parfois on peut être troubler qu'une personne vienne recomposé notre famille.

-Il y a d'autre genre de problème ?

-Certains se sentent différents ou souffre de viol. L'incesme par exemple, il est rare et les enfants sont attachés à leur famille alors ils ne dénoncent pas le coupable. Mais on dit que le scilence tue.

Damon regarda longuement Bonnie et tourna la tête vers Isabelle.

-Croyez-vous qu'elle a un problème du genre ? Demanda Damon.

-Je ne sais pas...Si vous le desirez je peux prendre rendez-vous avec elle.

-Je ne crois pas que Bonnie ait besoin d'avoir une psyc...

-Une gamine de quatre ans fais une tentative de scuicide alors j'estime qu'elle ait besoin d'aide. Je fais ça gratuitement en plus.

-Gratuitement ?

-Oui.

-Alors Bonnie peut venir quand ?

-Pourquoi pas jeudi soir vers 17h00 ?

-C'est d'accord ! Je vous remercie Mme Newman...

-De rien, je vais vous laissez seul, il est bientôt midi et je dois cuisiner pour mes enfants au revoir !

-au revoir !

* * *

6 ans c'étaient écoulés depuis l'accident de Bonnie, cette dernière vivait plutôt bien scocialement mais les choses entre elle et sa famille ne c'était pas améliorés...Mais bref !

C'était le 13 février ! L'anniversaire de Bonnie...un jour avant l'anniversaire de Bonnie. Damon avait exiger d'avoir l'honneur de fêter le 10ème anniversaire de Bonnie. Bref...Son oncle Mason lui avait reservé une ''belle surprise'' !

-On est où Mason ? Demanda Bonnie installé sur le siège passager de la voiture de son oncle.

Elle regardait le paysage défiler avec curiosité. Elle n'était jamais venu dans cet endroit. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un bâtiment éclairé par une affiche géante où le mot ''Motel'' brille de mille feux.

-C'est ici ma surprise ? Questionna Bonnie.

-Mmh...Attend-moi ici. Répondit Mason en se dirigeant à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Mason arriva en brandissant une clé.

-Tadam !

-Nous allons dormir ici ? Interrogea Bonnie.

-Eh oui ! Surprise ! Ta première nuit dans un motel ! C'est génial non ? Nous allons passer une soirée en tête-à-tête. On va s'amuser !

-Une soirée en tête-à-tête ? A quoi ça sert ?

-C'est une occasion spécial pour les gens qui s'aiment beaucoup

-Avec Damon, papa, et Elena ?

-Non.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle n'aimait pas la tournure des évènements. Etais-ce la façon dont Mason avait répondu ''non'' à sa question ? Ou le scilence mortuaire qui les enveloppaient tout à coup ? Les anniversaires c'étaient fait pour chanter, danser formuler des voeux, souffler des bougies d'un gâteau et ouvrir des cadeaux. Ce n'était pas fait pour se faire répondre ''non'' ou pour se retrouver au milieu de nulpart. Enfin, il lui semblait...

Mais puisque Mason l'aimait et qu'il avait passer du temps à préparer sa surprise...Elle lui ferait confiance.

POV Bonnie :

Nous sommes dans la chambre, je suis sur le lit Mason reste penché sur moien caressant on visage. Il a retrouvé son air sérieux des moments solennels.J'éclate de rire.

-Chut Bonnie, ce soir tu seras une grande fille. MA grande fille

xxx

_A cet instant précis où Mason me pénètre, l'enfant en moi disparaît. La douleur physique, comme une décharge élèctrique lacinante, lève subitement le voile sur de vieux souvenirs..._

_Je tente de penser à autre chose...à Damon._

_Ses belles mains fortes qui me chatouille, me caresse et me touche le visage._

_Je pense à lui...j'essaie de l'imaginer à côté de moi en train de e protéger, me dire ''Chut, je suis là''_

_J'en ai marre de la petite mendiante que je suis. Celle qui veut recevoir l'attention, l'amour...L'ancienne Bonnie se replie. Les jeux qu'elle croyait jusque-là innocents, les mensonges de son oncle, la douleure de son enfance lui font courber l'échine._

_Avec le déchirement de ma chair, il y a celui de mon enfance que Mason ma arraché ! Il y a celui de mon humanité ! L'ancienne moi s'éteint lentement, tanguant au rythme du va-et-vient de mon oncle sur mon corp d'enfant._

xxx

C'est aujourd'hui. Mon anniversaire. J'ai mal tellement mal...Mason m'a ramener au manoir Salvatore aux petites heures du matin. Damon était là, il salua Mason. Sans leur adresser un regard je suis montée me réfugier dans ma chambre et je me suis roulé en boule sur le sol, dans un coin.

Mon regard s'attarde sous mon lit où ont entassé tous mes vieux jouets. Je repense à mon ourson préféré, rangé là parce que je m'étais jugée trop vielle pour le garder. J'ai envie de le bercer tout à coup. Je rampe sous mon lit malgré la douleur que j'ai au ventre et je le recherche. Il est introuvable. J'éclate en sanglots.

Soudain, je le sens. Soulagée et reconnaissante, je le pose sur mon ventre pour ensuite me replier autour de lui.

Mason rentre dans ma chambre et je serre toujours mon ourson, je ne comprend pas l'affection que je lui porte.

-Tu recommence à jouer avec tes peluches ?

Je n'ai aucune envie de lui parler pourtant il poursuit.

-Tu sais tu es un peux grande pour ça, tu es ma grande fille.

Un déclic s'opère dans ma tête et pour la première foi, une révolte fait rage :

-Je ne suis pas ta grande fille !

-Donne-moi ça ! S'écria-t-il

Et voilà qu'il s'attaque à mon ourson...Et un nouveau déclic ! il m'a pris MON enfance, alors que ça m'appartenait à MOI ! Rien qu'à MOI. L'envie de tout avoir devient de plus en plus grande.

-Non c'est à MOI ! Rien qu'à MOI !

Il tire sur on ourson mais je tiens bon et crie comme une possédée :

-Va-t-en Va-t-en VA-T-EN !

Mason lâche mon ourson et Damon arrive :

-Tout se passe bien ici ?

-Oui ne t'en fait pas je m'en occupe. Répond Mason.

La panique surgit en moi, je perds les pédales et crie un ''NON !'' très fort. Un preier cri d'alarme que j'espère que Damon saura interpréter. Je ne veux pas avoir lui dire. Je ne veux pas qu'il parte, je veux qu'il devine, qu'il sache lire en moi. Qu'il ne me laisse plus seule avec lui.

Je transpire et j'ai mal à la tête...Je crois que je tombe malade. Décidément c'est le pire anniversaire de toute ma vie.

-Mason tu devrais partir. Dit calmement Damon.

Mason tourna le dos et s'en alla. Quant à Damon il resta aux côtés de Bonnie qui s'était allongée sur son lit tout en respirant fortement :

-Tout va bien ? Demanda Damon en s'approchant.

-Oui...Tout va bien.

-Sûr ?

-Oui oui.

Damon lui embrassa le front en lui disant de se reposer. Quelques heures plus tards il lui apporta un gâteau et un cadeau.

-Merci Damon...Murmura Bonnie en souriant.

-De rien...Ouvres ton cadeau...

Bonnie l'ouvrit pour y trouver une bague avec une pierre précieuse au centre.

-Une scorcière me l'a offerte, elle m'a dit que cette bague protégait de la mort...

-Merci...

Cette nuit, Bonnie ne parvint pas à trouver la paix...Elle ne savait pas si elle arriverait à la trouver.

* * *

Bonnie et Kol jouait aux parcs...Après quelques heures ils s'allongèrent dans l'herbe tout en regardant le ciel.

-Bonnie ?

-Oui ?

-Comment on embrasse une fille ?

Bonnie regarda Kol :

-Comment voudrais-tu que je sache ?

Kol haussa les épaules :

-On a qu'à essayer ensemble.

Bonnie se leva subitement en regardant Kol de haut en bas...Une partie d'elle disait ''non'' l'autre partie diasait ''OUI !'' elle décida de prendre la solution la plus simple.

-Bonnie ?

Kol ne comprit pas la suite des évènements car les douces lèvres de Bonnie touchèrent les siennes. C'était un simple toucher de lèvres rien d'autres. Mais c'était néanmoins spéctaculaire !

Quand ils se séparèrent Bonnie lui sourit et Kol resta bouche-bé.

* * *

**Et bien MERDE ! Je poste plus pendant mille ans et vouv, vouv vous chopez ce chapitre vraiment...Bof.**

**Mais please reviews ^^**


End file.
